Her
by kazy-kins
Summary: It is blue, it is weightless, and it is what I covet most. Twoshot?


A/N: Hello! Ah...this is my first attempt at a REAL, dedicated fanfiction. Most of the time, ideas float around in my head, but my hair lets them out. / And yes, I know the whole Skye thing is so overdone...but...I couldn't resist that pixel hunk. D: Now, if you don't already want to read because of that, continue on!

* * *

**Her**

I've been watching her for a while now.

And this time….I'll finally have something of hers, something that no one else will be able to take from her.

It is blue, it is weightless, and it is what I covet most.

However, I can't seem to find the right time to leave my note, to let her know I have one final thing to steal. I can tell she's expecting it; there's something in her eyes as I watch her at the table, staring at the feather like she's expecting something. Fear and paranoia mingle within my mind. I fear that she'll give her heart to someone else, keeping it out of my grasp.

And that is why I am going to steal it.

Later that night, I sneak into her house, easily picking the lock on her door.

'Beautiful' does not come to mind when I look upon her, sleeping sprawled across the double bed she owns. Her hair, let down from its ponytail, is arranged upon her face so all I can see is her eyes. It's not something mere words can describe, but I stop and stare, before leaving a note consisting of only eight words.

"Tonight, I'm going to steal your heart away."

I debate whether or not to leave my name, but somehow, this burn in my chest tells me not to. Without a doubt, she'll know who is calling upon her.

--

The next night, I am not so low as to pick the lock into her house. In fact, it is not even necessary. She has left her door unlocked…and through the humidified window, I can see her in the same spot as last night.

I feel honored, to be waited for.

I open her door, not stepping onto the threshold, just viewing the feather on the table. Her deep violet eyes meet mine, and I close my eyes and smile.

"Good evening, Kaz."

My feet, unaware of my brain, take steps forward, to have a better look at her. She shows no signs of surprise, or repulsion. I suppose she's unlike the other maidens in that way. Without speaking, her hand met the blue on the table, and my heart skipped a beat.

_Stay cool._

The smirk forming on my lips became obvious when she picked it up.

"Stealing blue feathers from beautiful maidens is just my style." I reach for her, but she backs away. Strange. Her face still does not flash fear.

"Skye…." She whispers, and once again, my heart seems to convert to lead.

This time, I do not hesitate. Angrily, I snatch the feather I have coveted for so long out of her hands and clutch it to my chest. And then….

Her eyes, sleepy and wet, begin to tear even more.

"You don't have to steal it, Skye," she almost sobs. "I'm giving it to you, I'm giving you my heart!"

Ohhhh, this was not something I was expecting. My mouth speaks, but my brain is still in shock. It can't help itself.

"You- I-" The words form themselves on a stunned tongue and drop to the floor. "I….thank you. Thank you for giving me your heart."

Her laugh is like a tonic to my mind, and her voice, a cleanser.

"Did you really think it would be anyone other than you?"

--

The next time I look at her, she's in front of me.

Smiling. Her hands in mine are warm, at home, and it is here that I can find solace for my soul. I lean forward, and whisper into her ear. Auburn hair tickles my cheek.

"It's just the two of us. Our own private wedding." A wider smile graces her face. She doesn't need expensive makeup, or sparkly jewelry to make her glow. All she needs is the moon, and someone to make her happy. With confidence in my heart unlike any other, I continued.

"I've got my share of skeletons in the closet…but, I can promise you that I will always love you. And…even though I'm as low as can be, will you love me too?"

No words are shared then; she only nods, and holds my hands even tighter.

"Thank you, Kaz….I…can't explain it. Thank you…I love you."

--

This time, when I look at her, I'm stricken. This time, it is not from radiance, or raw beauty- she is pale, deathly pale. It frightens me, to the very core. Again, the fear and paranoia surface. It is her that speaks.

"Maybe I should go to the doctor. Will you…take me?" Her hand meets my face. I grasp it within my own.

"Sure," I tell her. That beautiful gleam of a smile forms on her lips.

_Perhaps the doctor can cure this ache I feel for her._

_--_

I can hear her voice, behind that curtain, speaking with the doctor. Somehow, I feel an anxious hum throughout the room - it must be the unknown prognosis, just waiting to sour my mood.

Her face must match my own, I notice as she walks out of the examination 'room'. A cross between pensive and worry, waiting on bated breath. That twitch in my hand is acting up again.

The doctor laughs. His mechanical eye flashes, winks at me. I feel like vomiting on this dull, hardwood floor.

"The only thing I can say is….congratulations!"

I honestly feel like slapping the man, until-

Wait. 'Congratulations'? My mind strings them together - sickness, congratulations-

And then, I see her face contort into the widest, most graceful grin I've ever seen.

I feel like an idiot for thinking anything else than her being _pregnant._ Now, I mimic the laugh that was previously so nauseating.

"Wow….thank you!" It escapes from my lips in-between the laughs. I'm laughing like a moron, I'm so elated. That unwelcome houseguest called anxiety has left my mind.

And now, she is even more of a delicacy to relish, more glowing than I've ever seen her.

And she doesn't even need moonlight this time.

--

It would be the very height of cliché if I were to say that she radiated more and more every day that I woke up. However, that doesn't change the fact that it's true. I can't help those generic feelings that you see in romance novels- they surface anyway. I'm not so cocky as to not have _feelings. _

And it's especially hard not to have feelings when I'm with her. Hell, I've been swooning ever since that fateful night we met. Again with my sappiness.

Things are getting sappier and sappier by the second, as my eyes find her form slumped against a feed tub, in her beloved barn.

And thankfully, she's only sleeping.

I kneel on one knee, making sure not to stir her, and only stare. It's amazing, really. The one final thing I was meant to steal…was given to me. There's a lot of irony in love, I suppose.

"Hello, beautiful," I murmur, laying a hand on her stomach. There is only a small bulge there now, but it will soon be bigger than she'd probably ever hope…

I kiss her, and she wakes. Ah, how I love that smile.

"Hello." A blush forms on her cheeks. Both her hands hold my other one, and raise it to her lips.

I carry her back to the house. It's funny enough how I can sense beauty; there was an abundance of it flowing here in the Valley. In fact, that was the main attraction, if you will. Nothing bad ever happened here, that was certain; the worst thing that probably had plagued this place was I. Ironic, no? The idea makes me laugh too.

For once, I wish I could see some beauty in myself.

A/N: Well? If you don't hate my cliche Skye-fangirlness, review? :)


End file.
